


Clarity

by memestofmemes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Will add more tags as I go, all of p5 cast, especially if you haven't gotten to near the end of the second last palace in the true end, pego and Goro meet sooner au, solo phantom thief Akira, there will be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memestofmemes/pseuds/memestofmemes
Summary: God was he bored and thankfully he knew just the place to go to subdue his boredom.________________________________________________________________________________________Au where Akira and Goro first meet in Kamoshida’s palace and become partners in crime.





	Clarity

God was he bored and thankfully he knew just the place to go to subdue his boredom. It was late into the evening as Goro Akechi walked up the the front of Shuji Academy, no students would be around to annoy him and stop him from entering the pathetic gym teacher’s palace. He had known about this palace in particular for weeks now, but had never bothered to do anything about it after all; it would be too suspicious if Shujin’s beloved gold medalist suddenly keeled over and died. Not that he would give a rats ass.

 

After punching in the keywords, the world around him began to warp in the familiar nauseating way that he could never get sick of as his clothes changed from his normal detective wear to the more raw and creepy clothes he favoured. Afterall, there was no need to hide his true self in such a disgusting palace filled with the screams of the damned. He almost felt sorry as he walked towards the front door.

 

Something felt off though as he got closer. There were far less guards outside and the front gate was locked shut. Strange, it was open last week. Around the side a vent was smashed open, just big enough for a decent sized person to crawl through, so he did. Unsurprising to Goro, it wasn’t a safe room, but took a mental note of it regardless just in case he needed to make a quick escape. The uneasy feeling didn’t leave however, even after entering the palace. What could be going on?

  
  
**_“Another persona user, perhaps?”_ **

 

Loki hummed to Goro at the back of his mind. Yeah right, there where no other persona users in Tokyo. If there were any, they’d probably be dead by now.

 

**_“Tisk, tisk. You know, having a cute, little helper would make the jobs go by smoother and don’t act like I can’t feel your loneliness. I am you after all, hm.”_ **

 

Ignoring Loki’s words, Goro pressed on. The off feeling grew stronger as he wandered aimlessly for guards to satisfy his boredom, only to find none stood in his way. Goro almost gave up hunting until he heard the screams of shadows near by to the point they drowned out the screams of the prisoners, at least until one of the screams sounded too human and raw to belong to any shadow or cognitive prisoner.

 

Goro hurried down the dimly lit hall way, freezing in the open door way. Another boy dressed in black, lay on the ground with a gun pointed at a shadow that had him pinned there. Not even a second after he arrived the boy shot the demon directly in the head, turning it into black ashes as it screamed. The boy’s arms flopped down on the ground and for a second Goro thought he was dead if not for the other’s heavy breathing, he must have been injured, but why should he care?I

 

More shadows came charging in aiming straight for the boy that stayed laying on the ground, he seemed to have no intention of moving. Goro tsked in annoyance as he took out his own gun and shot down the shadows before any of them could get too close as he made his way over to the boy. Thankfully no more shadows foolishly ran in at him as he inspected the boy. He was clearly unconscious, but kept a firm grip on his gun, not that it’d help him any, but the boy was pretty with his messy black mop of hair despite being unconscious.

 

Goro let out a scoff as he could hear the loud clanking of more shadows making their way to them. Kneeling down he picked up the surprisingly light boy. Perhaps if he was still alive Goro would ask if he was being starved by his caretakers, but there was no time to dwell on those thoughts as he made a hasty exit to the nearest safe room.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Goro had to take the boy home with him. He would have liked to have just left the boy in the safe room and move on with his life, but Loki wouldn’t let it go and frankly Goro was too annoyed to argue with his persona so now he was stuck with a Shujin student sleeping away on his bed. Hopefully no one saw him carrying the kid like some damsel in a fairy tale; Goro would never be able to live that down if anyone took a photo of the two. The boy’s wounds weren’t too bad either, a few small scrapes and only one nasty looking bruise on his side where the shadow must have hit to knock him down which if anything, bruises were far more easy to deal with than having him bleed out all over Goro’s apartment.

 

A small grunt came out of the sleeping boy and Goro was by his side and bit faster than he intended.  
  
“Nh… Where..?” The boy half blinked, still looking fairly dazed, Goro could only let out a chuckle.   
  
“Good to see you’re still among the living,” the boy seemed a little confused as he focused on Goro, his eyes were actually really pretty… “apologies, I’m Akechi Goro and you’re in my apartment. I found you unconscious not too far from here, but you didn’t see to be bleeding or anything so I hope you don’t mind that I brought you here,” at least it was half true.

 

“I- see. I’m Akira Kurusu.” Akira tried to sit up only to hiss in pain, lying back down. Goro decided to be honest for once in his life instead of dancing around the truth. Sitting himself down on the edge of his bed, Goro picked up Akira’s phone up from the end table beside his bed.  
  
“So, _Kurusu_. How did you get the app? Don’t bother lying to me, I was the one who dragged you from the palace after all.” Goro placed Akira’s phone beside the boy’s head.

 

Akira seemed shocked, but wasn’t blubbering like an idiot which was always a plus in Goro’s book, “It just showed up on my phone when I first got to Shibuya a week ago. I tried to delete it, but it kept showing up.”

 

“And why you were in the palace?”  
  
Akira shifted, “Accident. Another student said keywords to enter the palace, I think. They ran off before I even knew what was going on. My persona wanted me to keep going in after the first time, so I did. But, I didn’t realise exactly how big the palace was.”

 

It was impossible for Akira to tell if Goro was listening to not, but then Goro turned to look down at Akira with a smile. Goro couldn’t decide what he wanted to do, he could always just kill the boy right there and continue with his goals like nothing happened.  
  
**_“Take him with you Goro, don’t be alone anymore.”_ **

  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to work together now so you can stop over exhausting yourself,” Goro just hoped he wouldn’t regret dragging this stranger into his problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my second fanfic with this fandom and I'm really starting to get the hang of writing all the characters! I'm actually feeling a lot better grove with this fic unlike my last one so I might actually finish this one lol.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of it so far!
> 
> Edit: Oh yeah this isn't beta'd at all so any errors/repeating words are 100% my own fault.


End file.
